


The Perfect Gift

by Aviyah



Series: KamuKoma Winter Week 2019 [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, kamukomawinterweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviyah/pseuds/Aviyah
Summary: Izuru goes shopping with his brother to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. He hopes he can find it; he'd really like to make this Christmas with Nagito a special one.(for KamuKoma Winter Week 2019! This is for Day 2: Gift Exchange.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: KamuKoma Winter Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya again everyone, and welcome to my second entry for KamuKoma Winter Week 2019 ~
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who read/kudos'd/commented on my last story! It's been an exhausting week for me so far, so I haven't had the energy to reply to everyone who left comments... but I did read them all, and let me just say, y'all made my day. :* ) I have to say it again, thanks so much to all of you!
> 
> This story takes place in a modern day AU where everyone is just a normal adult.
> 
> **Content Warnings:** No warnings.
> 
> (Naming conventions/spellings/etc match the NIS America localization.)

Izuru and Hajime were at an indoor mall, helping each other shop for a Christmas present for their partner. Currently, Izuru was taking in his surroundings—the clashing shouts and voices from the crowds of shoppers and children, the salespeople calling out to potential customers, the tinny holiday music, the noisy Christmas animatronics—with a slightly crinkled nose.

Hajime wasn’t Izuru’s twin for nothing, and he already knew what that slightly crinkled nose meant: “Come on, Izuru, we can’t go home yet. We only _just_ got here." 

Izuru’s shoulders dropped. “I know.”

“I’m sure it won’t be too bad,” Hajime said, with an uneasy smile. “I bet we’ll be done before you know it.” 

“I would like that.”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit! ...So, you have an idea what to get your boyfriend? Maybe we can stop for yours first.”

“No ideas yet. You?”

“Same,” Hajime sighed, with an exaggerated shrug of the shoulders. 

Izuru tilted his head to the side. “You have told me before that Chiaki enjoys video games. Why don’t you get her one?”

“I could, but…”

“But? What is the problem?”

“I dunno… I mean—she gets games all the time, you know? To just get her another game… feels kinda lame.”

“I don’t understand; she does not seem to be a terribly particular person. I am sure she would be happy with any game you got her.”

“She would, but…” Hajime waved a hand, trying to find the words he needed. “But you know. I wanna get her something _different_.”

Izuru tilted his head to the other side. “No. I do not know.”

Hajime huffed and ran his hand through his hair. “Nevermind. We can just do some browsing first, I guess.” 

So, the pair of them walked further in to the mall. Once they turned a corner, Hajime’s eyes fell on a book store.

“Hey,” he said, stopping them and pointing at the store. “Wanna go in there? You said that Nagito likes books, right?”

“That is correct.”

“So… why don’t we take a look?”

“Hm… I am not sure that I would like to.”

“Why not?”

“...”

“Uh… what’s up?”

“Well… Nagito buys books year round, you see…” 

Hajime’s only response to that was a face that said _are you kidding me_ all over.

  


* * *

  


They ended up spending a while at the mall, browsing around and trying to pick something out. 

They did try stopping at the bookstore for Nagito, just in case; but nothing stood out to Izuru there.

They tried a department store. Then a clothing store. Then another clothing store—this one specialized in women’s clothes. Then an electronics store.

Then a jewelry store. Nothing for Nagito there, but Hajime did finally get something for Chiaki—a nice, pretty necklace.

Then another bookstore.

Then a home decor store. They were both tired of shopping around by then, wishing they could be done and go home already.

“How about something like this?” Hajime asked, sounding worn, and holding up a random vase. At this point, they were well into the phase of shotgunning ideas to see what stuck.

“No,” Izuru answered, though admitedly he was finding Hajime’s random suggestions more and more tempting. Maybe he was just running them in circles at this point. Maybe there was really no present he could give that would feel special enough, and he should just settle for _something_ and be done with it.

Hajime simply nodded, set the vase down, and looked for the next idea. He picked up a nice-looking picture frame. “This? Maybe you guys could take a Christmas picture this year.”

Ah… maybe Izuru should just do that. Nagito could be rather sentimental, and he still kept old family photos around. Just on his desk was a framed childhood photo of himself, his parents, and his dog— 

Izuru’s eyes widened. “Yes. I have decided.”

“Great!” Hajime said, holding out the picture frame to his brother.

Only for Izuru to turn on his heel and walk away.

“...” 

For as well as Hajime knew his brother, plenty of things were still a mystery.

  


* * *

  


Finally, Christmas day arrived. Deep down, Izuru had to admit—he was a little nervous. This would be his and Nagito’s first Christmas after moving in together, the first year of their new life together, and… he wanted it to be special.

After a light and quick breakfast, they settled down near their modest tree, Nagito looking as breathless as Izuru felt. It was a small Christmas for them; they each gave each other only one present.

Nagito was nervous as he handed Izuru his gift; it was wrapped in sparkly blue paper with a snowflake pattern, and sparkly blue bow to match. A beautiful presentation; Izuru expected nothing less from Nagito.

He unwrapped his present, and his eyes widened for a moment. There, in his hands, was a new pair of noise-canceling headphones.

He looked back up to see Nagito smiling sheepishly at him. “You’re always complaining about how noisy it is at work,” Nagito explained. “I don’t know if they’ll do you any good… but… um…” Dozens of doubtful and self-deprecating thoughts flashed through Nagito’s mind. Finally, he settled on saying, “Well, I hope they’ll help!”

_So lovely. So sweet._ Izuru smiled, placed his gift on a nearby table, and swept Nagito into a hug. “Thank you. I’m sure they’ll be a great help.”

Nagito sighed happily and hugged back.

They gave themselves a moment before they broke apart. Nagito’s face was brimming with youthful excitement as Izuru gave him his gift; it made Izuru’s heart skip.

Izuru’s gift was smaller, wrapped in dark blue paper and tied with a white ribbon. With one clean tear, Nagito pulled the box out, then opened it to reveal…

A leash.

“Oh…” Nagito’s pale skin turned red in an instant, and he looked to Izuru with half-lidded eyes. “I wasn’t expecting this. So you want to get naughty on Christmas?”

“Get… nau—” Izuru’s eyes widened, and for a moment he felt the burn of embarrassment because _how did I not realize he would misinterpret that._ “No. No, that’s not it.”

“It’s not?” 

“No. Well… to be honest, we will probably do that later today anyway. But that’s not what my present is.”

“It isn’t? Then, if it’s not for me, who’s it for?” He looked over the leash in his hand, amused. “A dog?

“… Wait. Is it really for a dog?” 

“Yes. I thought that—” Izuru cut himself short; Nagito’s face tensed, and it looked like he was about to cry.

… He _did _start crying, and he set the collar aside so that he could rub away his tears with the heels of his palms. “A dog… you got me a dog…” 

He eyed Izuru, before throwing his arms around his shoulders, and sobbing into the crook of his neck. “You… you really got me…” Nagito finished that sentence with a light, wheezy cry.

Izuru wrapped his arms around Nagito, and he pressed his face against Nagito’s head, enjoying burying himself in that soft hair.

Once again, they stayed hugging for a few minutes. This time, Nagito was crying, his tears soaking Izuru’s shoulder. Nagito’s voice was strained and delicate, as he repeated, between sobs, “thank you, Izuru,” and, “you really got a dog”. 

They gently rocked from side to side. Izuru tightened his arms around Nagito. He might not outwardly show his affection very much, but… he really, really loved Nagito. He never wanted to let go.

In time, Nagito’s cries eased up. Finally, they pulled apart; Nagito looked to Izuru with a flushed, tear-stained face, and a bright smile that could melt ice.

“So,” he said, voice still strained, as he rubbed the remaining tears off his face. “Where is the doggy?”

“Ah…” Izuru cleared his throat; he was about to explain this part before Nagito started crying. “Well, because a dog would be an important part of... our family... I thought that it would be foolish to pick one out without you.”

Nagito’s fading blush returned due to Izuru’s words; he gave a quick nod in response. “M-makes sense.”

“Once the pet shelter is open again, I thought that we could go together. Would that be suitable?”

“Izuru…” Again, Nagito was looking at him with that smile that was so sweet and excited and so full of tenderness. “Of course that’s all right.” His smile widened, and he threw his arms around his boyfriend again. “Thank you, thank you! Merry Christmas, my love.”

Izuru returned the hug and felt himself melt. “Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
